


Yellow Madness

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A disturbed individual seeks for a refuge where he can exercise his perversions alone, but nobody can be alone forever when he is immortal.





	Yellow Madness

I have a confession to make.

One day, I woke up and desired for a new something. A new flavour, a new meat, a new food: brutal, rough,agonizing sex.

More than that, I wanted freedom. Freedom of social boundaries, freedom of social bonds, freedom from my own identity as what I used to be.

I sought to be reborn, as a new man, in another place, distant and unexplored, a place where I would rule as god, at least a place so distant that no one would seek after me.

After deciding that, I sought for all the possibilities of freedom I could think of. Finally, O reached the conclusion that I should jump into the Abyss.

The Abyss was simply a big fat black hole on the ground in the middle of a distant continent. No one even knew what happened to things that fell on it.

Most people believe that the Abyss was simply a quick step towards death, but I negated such hypothesis in my mind as I concentrated on obtaining my so desired freedom.

So I decided to travel. Travel towards the Abyss.

I left my home, my family, my work, everything. They were only chaining me down.

I walked through snow storms, sand storms, average-looking storms.

There was no touristic guides to the Abyss. In fact, I had to jump over walls to reach it.

While I walked towards it, I thought of every time I wished to rape a girl or woman and I didn't.

Every pregnant fragile woman, every dumb fat 13 years old schoolgirl, every innocent green-eyed 15 years old schoolgirl, every frail looking woman, every bratty girl, every baby, my own young female cousins...

Fantasies that stretched from all my life, to start to end , eternally forbidden to me through the world's laws.

Eternally negated to me.

What would I gain in remaining on this painful world, that would reject me and spit on me in every opportunity if my wishes were ever manifested in a public form? That would punish me like I was even worse than a murderer or a torturer if I ever materialized them?

I felt excluded, rejected, hated and, worse than all, isolated.

No, I don't would live in this world no more! I would prefer to chose a simple death than breath the same air of other people!

Specially of my potential victims. Every breath they didn't spent choking on dick was like a dagger in my heart! A bleeding in my brain! A pain in my groins.

Heretic, heretic this world of laws to me! Because it betrayed my internal religion of violence and degradation!

I had to hurt them, I had to degrade them! Why you reject my existence, oh world where I live.

The Abyss, was my only hope! Or at least the end of my despair...

I reached the edge of it. I admired its blackness, it's size, its reach, and I give one last look to the blue sky of the oppressing world I left behind.

I jumped. As the traces of the old world disappeared and the new world hugged me, I searched to forget every single memory. And only my violent desire remained.

I don't remember how I landed. I only remember of doing horrible things to women in my dreams, ending with them covered in sperm, tongues out of their mouths and their eyes rolled in the back of their heads.

I woke up and only found darkness surrounding me.

I slowly walked through the ground. There was no walls on sight, and no signal of light from the ceiling.

There was only darkness for me to see, and my own body. I slowly walked through the abyss. I never came to know the time I spent on that darkness, but I remember when I began to hear it.

The baby. 

It wasn't crying. It was only emitting random sounds. It was wrapped in a piece of cloth. Nobody was around, but the baby seemed to be waiting.

I unwrapped it and i began to slowly masturbate.

I never saw someone do it for real, only in stories. I was very afraid of being arrested. Didn't I said already how I hated my life in the real world?

Not that I had special preference for kids. Teens, kids, adult women, I wanted to fuck them all.

But, in hat moment, I just wanted to masturbate. To rub my own meat so my milk would spill over that little child.

To release my forbidden lust.

I did it, and i covered the child in my baby-making juice.

Was then that I realized the baby was sleeping.

And then I heard a voice:

"Only the damned are attracted to this Abyss. Only the evil hearts of those who want to kill and make others suffer, but can't. This isn't a paradise, but a prison for people like you. You're gonna slowly rot here for eternity. Poor soul, you could have found redemption on the outside. Now there's only damnation and sin waiting you."

I ignored the voice. I cleaned my clothes on the baby, put my pants back on and kept walking. I needed to go further. I had to go further. I wanted to go further.

What got out of that cave, one hundred thousand days later, was no longer human.

The Abyss consumed that poor man's mind, rendered him insane.

He was consumed by his own desires and fetishes. 

There was nothing but a twisted mess, something it would make an analyst rich.

If there was money to pay.

The Abyss couldn't last forever. Nothing could against the impending forces of a destructive wave that destroyed a good part of Earth's surface, though that's another story.

As it crumbled, the powers inside it, desperate for liberation, fused with the cursed man's body, giving birth to something similar to a demon, but too twisted to be truly considered one, too unstable for that. 

The creature drilled his path out of the mountain, never becoming tired, never becoming bored. It desired to see the light of the sun once again and nothing could stop it.

As she finally opens a path through the Earth's surface, words come out if the little remains of her national mind, reminding her of what she truly was at the beginning, and why the man sought the Abyss in first place.

"And now, I corrupt the planet. Never be an outcast again, never be alone again, this world you become what I want it to be".

And a cloud of yellow mist followed after him, a holy but confused mass of will, seeking for a purpose once the trap that was designed to  feed has been rendered useless. 


End file.
